percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Argent
'Sabrina Argent '''is a demigod, that has never officially been claimed. Although she acts like a claimed demigod, she feels normal and doesn't allow others to know her secret. She also mentions a woman when thinking about Ethan in a romantic manner, it may be implied that her mother is a Goddess and her father is mortal. Background Sabrina was born on March 21st, 2002, she was a child that loved animals and enjoyed being around nature as much as possible. This could be due to her heritage as a demigod. When Sabrina was two, she took notice to monsters, although they had known about her since the day she was born, they stood away from her out of fear of her godly parent's powers and divinity. Sabrina often spent most of her time, building up her cardiovascular abilities. When she was in middle school, she immediately joined the track team in order to continue running. At the age of thirteen, she was approached by a woman and had a heart to heart conversation with said woman. They woman advised her to keep her identity a secret and make it to Camp Half-Blood. Soon after Sabrina's arrival at Camp Half-Blood, she took notice of who were the big dogs at camp, in fact Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and even the soon after appearing Thalia Grace. After the titan war, Sabrina was shown to be less interested in what ever happened at camp, and later is put to the test when many campers die due to the war with Gaea. Sabrina also is the one that saves Ethan when she was sixteen years old, this is due to the fact that Ethan was claimed in New York during a basketball game. Sabrina also thought that he was interesting although knowing his father was Apollo, this also is interesting due to her mentioning him as in Apollo, being a god that she should not tend to be around, either in person or his children. It's unknown why. Appearance '''Sabrina Argent '''has long black hair which she keeps up in a pony tail most of the time. Her attire is often consisting of skirts and school dress shirts. Sabrina is very careful with her appearance, although not as careful as the children of Aphrodite, this might be due to her not wanting to look as ugly as Medusa. She also seems to know how to do hair, this is something that is rare in other demigod girls, besides the children of Athena and Aphrodite, due to keen intellect and beauty knowledge. Ethan also notes that she was amazing, in both appearance and stature. Personality '''Sabrina Argent '''is very pigheaded and arrogant. At first she is shown to be just overconfident in battle skills, but over time she does shown to be very antagonistic towards Ethan due to the way they meet. She later lightens up and becomes a reliable friend. Sabrina is very calm and kind at times and shows kinship towards all the people that she deems her friends. Sabrina is very prideful in her archery skills, and is later impressed with the fact that Ethan is an archer. She enjoys having a close to long ranged fighter, due to the camp only having the children of Apollo as mid to long ranged fighters, Sabrina also seems to be less enthusiastic that Ethan is a child of Apollo, but eventually learns to live with it. Powers Human Abilities ADHD *She has inborn human abilities that allow her to stay alive in battle. Demigod Abilities Archery *She has inborn human abilities that allow her to have superhuman target shooting skills, this also helps her with general sports as well as archery. Lycankinesis *She can communicate with wolves, and anything having to do with the Lycanthropes, this is an unknown ability and it's unknown how she is capable of having this power without knowing her Godly parents name, it is something she rarely would use. Relationships Friends Ethan Laine Sabrina first met Ethan when she saved him from a monster attack. Although the two at first aren't shown to have the best verbal opinions about each other, they did in fact have a momentary crush on each other when first seeing each other. This also eventually developed until Sabrina and Ethan became good friends. Sabrina also mentions that she likes him, when first seeing him, although she mentions that she will never allow it. It's unknown what Sabrina meant but, it could be hinting towards her Godly parent. Alex Sabrina and Alex have been friends ever since she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, it's ironic how good friends they are, because when Ethan first meets him, he immediately thinks that Alex has a crush on Sabrina, to later realize they are just good friends. Alex is also known to be a child of Nemesis, but unlike your typical gloomy child of Nemesis, he's very calm and understanding of others and their emotions, something that even Ethan noticed. Trivia *Sabrina's godly parent is unknown although her unique abilities lead many to believe she might be a child of Apollo. It's unknown if this is true though. *Sabrina, like Ethan, was based on another character from a series I was planning on writing. Her name ironically was Artemis; she had blonde hair instead of black and was often teased by Carter Kane. *Sabrina had been at Camp Half Blood for three years when she first met Ethan, although her godly parent hadn't claimed her officially. *Sabrina is mentioned to head warning from a woman, who told her not to spend time around the children of Apollo, this might also be a lead on her Godly parent, due to the woman being very calm when they first met. *She is taller than Ethan by one inch, strangely enough this is kind of like Annabeth was during ''The Titan's Curse. *Her Birthday is either on or close to the spring Equinox. Something that is very ironic, due to her being intuned with nature. *Her last name means Silver, a moniker that is later added to her as claiming she is "The Silver Bullet". Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigod